vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetris Worlds
Tetris Worlds is a version of the popular puzzle game, Tetris. Originally released in 2001 for PC and the Game Boy Advance, it later was released for the Xbox, GameCube, and PlayStation 2 in 2002. In 2003, an Xbox Live capable and a single-disc compilation versions (which included this game and Star Wars: The Clone Wars) was released for the Xbox. The latter was bundled with Xbox systems, however it is not forward compatible with the Xbox 360. The game was developed by Blue Planet Software for the PS2, GameCube, Xbox, and PC, Radical Entertainment co-developed the GameCube version, and 3d6 Games developed the Game Boy Advance version. The game was published by THQ. Plot The story mode of the game revolves around the player "evacuating" the Minos from Hadar 4 to six other planets suitable for terra-forming because of the unstable star Hadar which will increase the temperature to 5000 Kelvins. Booklet description This is the booklet description for the Xbox version: The Tetrions There are many theories as to the origin of the Tetrions. The simple truth is that the Tetrions are the only evidence of a long since forgotten space-faring species. Tetrions are Gateways to planets orbiting distant stars. They can only be opened by an intelligent species because it works only for those who unlock the secrets of the falling Blocks. We have called the gate opening activity Tetris. And while it is the key to connecting us to distant worlds, Tetris has been found to be very addictive by all intelligent species. The Minos The Minos are a species found on the planet called Hadar 4. They are a robust mechanical species. It is possible that they were first built by organics, as is the case with most mechanics. Minos are intelligent and have just unlocked the secrets of the Tetrions. They now know that manipulating the Blocks in a certain way will turn a Tetrion into an interstellar transportation device. The Tetrions will soon turn out to be the key to the survival of the Minos. The Mission The mission is to evacuate the Minos on Hadar 4 to six other planets that have been identified as suitable for terraforming. Mino scientists have discovered that their star (Hadar) has become unstable and as a result the surface of Hadar 4 will reach 5000 kelvins, which is well past the maximum operating temperature of the Minos. The best Mino Tetris players have been identified as the gate openers. Six Tetrinauts will be sent to the planets to open the Tetrion gates from the other side to facilitate the exodus. Gameplay In story mode, the player can send their Mino Tetrinaut to six different worlds, where he/she plays the Tetris variant of that world. When the player plays enough of that world, more Minos are rescued. The better the player does, the more Minos rescued. They will then work to create the world into a home for Minos. In arcade mode, This mode is where the player plays two-minute Tetris games of any variant. This is also where multiplayer games are played. The Arcade mode variants are listed as follows: * Tetris: A normal Tetris game, where the player plays until he/she loses. Losses occur when the Tetriminos reach the top. "Go for a Tetris". * Square Tetris: While the player plays Tetris, they also must try to combine Tetriminos into squares. Lines cleared containing 4x4 Tetriminos cause large bonuses. "Go for a Square". * Cascade Tetris: The player must try to clear lines that cause Cascades. Cascades occur when a cleared line cause other Blocks to fall and clear another line. "Go for a Cascade". * Sticky Tetris: Players must try to clear the bottom line of "Garbage Blocks". Same-colored Blocks stick together in this mode, hence the name. If 25 same-colored blocks connect, a Critical Mass is formed and are cleared from the Matrix. "Clear the Bottom Line". * Hot-Line Tetris: In this mode, there are six "Hot-Lines" in the Matrix. The player must try to clear lines that are on the Hot-Line. Lines cleared anywhere else earn no points. "Go for a Hot-Line". * Fusion Tetris: In this mode, there is a "Fusion Block" at the bottom of the Matrix. Players must try to connect falling "Atom Blocks" to the Fusion Blocks. Atom and Fusion Blocks are not cleared in line clears, and clearing a line containing an Atom or Fusion Block causes a Cascade. "Activate the Atom Blocks". * Popular Tetris (GBA Version Only): In this hidden mode the game is set up the way the original Tetris game was. The player clears lines to score points and after every 10 lines the level goes up. Scoring increases on higher levels and there is no time limit, however this mode stops keeping score once a player reaches 1 trillion (which is more than 999999, the maximum score on the Gameboy version). Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games released in 2002 Category:Games released on the PlayStation 2 Category:Games released on the Game Boy Advance Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube